


Beelzebub Vore Fic

by DistinctiveUsername



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Consensual, Digestion, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gluttony, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, True Love, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistinctiveUsername/pseuds/DistinctiveUsername
Summary: Beelzebub is still hungry but there's nothing left to eat.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Beelzebub Vore Fic

**Author's Note:**

> this has just been sitting untouched in google docs for half a year. I think it's about time I showed the world my sins. 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CtoczjYXEifdETj7xIsZMr79sGiSIeMS/view?usp=sharing
> 
> I made art for this fic ^^^

Beelzebub’s stomach grumbled. He just ate a 30-course meal but he was still hungry. He opened the fridge hoping to find something else to eat but to his dismay, it was empty and it was all his fault. “I’m hungry…” he sighed. 

[Y/N] looked up from their D.D.D and said, “Eat me then, coward.” 

Their eyes locked with Beelzebub’s. He stared in shock, not sure if [Y/N] was serious or not. With a nod of approval from [Y/N], Beel grabbed them by the shoulders with his big and broad hands and lifted the human up to his lips. 

Beelzebub unhinged his jaw and opened his mouth wide. [Y/N] willingly stuck their head inside. All of Beel's mouthily fluids felt good on their nondescript MC face. 

With a big gulp, [Y/N] was chest-deep in Beel's mouth. Beel had swallowed whole pillows before so this was no challenge. [Y/N] helped their gluttonous boyfriend by wiggling as he swallowed. 

Wiggling allowed [Y/N] to slip down Beelzebub's esophagus and now all that was left was their feet. Beelzebub gently pushed [Y/N]'s feet into his mouth and swallowed one last time. 

Finally, [Y/N] was fully inside Beelzebub's stomach. He rubbed his big round tummy. "Is it comfortable in there, [Y/N]?" He hummed. 

"Yes, Beel," [Y/N] nodded inside Beelzebub, tickling him from inside. "I am so happy to be eaten by you." 

Beelzebub smiled and for the first time ever, he was full, all thanks to [Y/N]. "Arigatou," he said before falling asleep on the kitchen floor. After about an hour, [Y/N] was fully digested and gone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was satire I promise. 
> 
> I would like to thank the Ace Attorney Vore Stories on Wattpad for my research on vore writing  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/73638062-ace-attorney-vore-stories 
> 
> Please follow me on Twitter dot com if you thought this was cool  
> https://twitter.com/TheBeingBeyond


End file.
